slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Warsssssssss
thanks sheeppppppp Rules (Its super long) * Similar to typical "Scavenge in the apocalypse" roleplays, with a huge twist. * A large asteroid has been detected, and it's a very, very large one, being about ten miles cubed. Luckily for us, Sheep Slime and the space-nerds managed to detect the asteroid and have told everyone they have approxamately a day before the world is exploded into little bits by the space rock. To help, they have also built a space station that should be able to keep them alive for quite a bit of time, but resources are limited. * Roleplay starts one RP day before the asteroid is able to make an impact (>AKA before the Space Nerd Crew alerts everyone, where the RP is started with the crew alerting them). All characters know of this asteroid and their impending doom once alerted. They will be able to pack everything they hold dear and get on the ship (haha) before it's too late. * The slimes in the Far, Far Range have been launched into space via a rocket with cryogenic containers to keep them asleep until everyone finds a habitable world again (aside from the character-slimes which are on the main rocket/space station). Tarrs included, since they can't be aggressive in their sleep, and we're not being speciesist here. * The spaceship consists of a large box-like room that contains some semi-weak electromagnets near the bottom to simulate gravity (as everyone will be given metallic shoes), doorways with airlocks within, supplies for survival (including alot of water to help the photosynthesis engine), and a photosynthesis simulation acting as the engine to power the ship and provide oxygen. On the side, it contains three small ships with the same photosynthesis reactor, but these haven't been tested and one is defective, but it is near impossible to tell which one right away, meaning one could leave a friend stranded in the middle of space by sending them on the defective ship. (Also contains some minor things such as astronaut suits, plant saplings, compact sleeping tubes, ect. Sadly no wifi, so no Slimepage or Slimetube.) * In the ship, although not mentioned, is a sphere embedded with magic to act as gravity to build a new world from, and is considered an "artificial gravity module". Cause, y'know, worlds need gravity. This module is deactivated at the time, and should only be activated once a place for the world is selected. If it's too close to the ship, it will suck the ship in and make it unable to * These mini-ships are both escape pods and storage/scavenging ships able to fit 3 people inside (max) and has a compartment in the back that's larger than it appears to safely store items, and also has a long grapple-rope that can attach to large objects. Use the mini-ships to look for signs of life within space, scraps to help build the current space station, and for survivors/characters/slimes that may have not gotten into the shuttle in time. It's also entirely possible for large chunks of the world to still remain in tact, thus, "signs of life" and they can be stucked onto the previously mentioned artificial gravity module and soon rebuilt into a small little world. * Here's a list of things you should take note of to help your adventure. ** The Moon Moon is still intact, although simply floating due to but you're gonna have to use bombs and stuff in order to blow pieces out of it if you want some of it to be on the new world. Also, the Moon Moon has too small of a gravitational pull to be habitable. And Moon-Tarrlossus. ** Lots of the Slime Sea have been blasted into space, and the large chunks there are more than enough to remake the Slime Sea. ** If you can find the Cryo-Slime ship, there are a few plorts there, which is odd considering the slime aren't exactly eating anything within it. Even so, since the ship has so many different kinds of slimes aboard, you're bound to find a few useful plorts out there. (Like Boom Plorts to explode the Moon Moon if you're going that route.) *** Since there is a theory that plorts are made from hardened genetic material, you can use them to make more slimes if a really smart engineer happens to be on board. Just for fun. (Because the RP isn't 100% realistic despite the research done to make it realistic, the copies are exact clones and have the memories, personality, age, ect. as the being they're copied from, along with only having to be made by inputting animal cells, which will be rearranged until they match) * Watch out for any aggressive space slimes. Remember those? Yep. Watch out, people. * You people who "don't need oxygen" try swimming around in space. * i did so much space research to make this semi-realistic you don't even know * this roleplay is actually an rp not based of an undertale au i'm so proud of myself owo * Luckily, since most RPs end early when the objective cannot be reached (such as if the gravity module is activated too close to the ship, thus making the world impossible to make), a user simply needs to say "Timejump!" and the roleplay jumps back in time to before whatever made the roleplay's objective impossible (in the case of the example, before the gravity module's location is chosen.) Characters will remember the accident and won't make the same mistake again. * The goal of this RP is to rebuild the world onto the artificial gravity module by using debris floating around space, and remnants of the old world. Then, planting the plant saplings and returning the slimes (mentioned to be in a cryogenic state)' to the new world, then finally bringing oceans back by delivering water back to it '(Don't worry, you don't have to put alot since the world is so small) Members * Team F. ** Hobs (He's an engineer) ** Minty (Because fighting off bad slimes) ** Zane (Because I don't know) ** Kaylah (Because potato) ** Sunny (Because an infinite source of energy is helpful) ** Taylor (He hid in an escape pod) * THE GREAT something ** Toby (Gotta go fast!) * DisOneEditor ** Ninn (Total genius and 'cos she's space nerd) ** Tychi (Lucky slime, and smort :P) ** Sarvari (architect. lol, that was left out!) * Danceykitty ** Dancey (science AU (NOT THE ROLEPLAY, MIND YOU)(also science nerd therefore also probably space nerd) ** Darky (also science AU that isn't the roleplay, and same reason as Dancey) * Squidy822 ** Squidy ** Mike ** Erebus * Sheep Slime ** Space Crew *** Sheep Slime *** Clockwork *** Castellor *** Detruire ** Hikaridaku * XxKatakxX ** Kidemonas ** Set Summary Its in the rules section. Role-play which will become inactive in about a week ---Team F.--- Hobs pored over the symbols etched on the walls of the Ancient Ruins. For the life of him, he couldn't piece together what they meant. Sunny floated nearby, a swarm of echoes behind him. "Why won't you tell me?" "I'm telling you, Hobs, I don't know." "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? YOU WERE THERE YOURSELF!" "I hadn't grasped the concept of reading yet." "You had plenty of time!" "Not as much as you think." "Why are there a crowd of echoes behind you?" " ... Honestly, I'm not sure if they should crowd me or shun me." Zane grabbed some unsuspecting blue echoes and used them to sculpt a giant puddle slime. "Echoes are cool!" ---DisOneEditor--- Tychi bounces around while Ninn sparks the last wire. "Are we going to see it? SHOW ME!" She shoves Ninn out of the way as the material poofs up in a yellow dust. "I was NOT done, contrary to your reactions." Ninn gives Tychi the look of doom, 'but Tychi ignores it and reads the new inscription. She smiles. "I need to make myself robotic hands, they seem extremely useful!" Ninn gives Tychi the stink-eye, which Tychi blissfully ignores as she pats the stone's inscription and continues to admire the new sign. She bounces inside the cave to this roleplay only and nudges a rock a bit farther. Ninn then brings in Tychi's science gear, which included her sensitive listening equipment. This cave, coincidentally, was only a turn away from where Hobs, Sunny, and Zane were, despite neither group knowing. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, with a dark feline on her shoulder, rushed over to the group. The darky feline, who was Darky, when Dancey got to where the group is, said,"Hi, did we miss anything? We just came here just to say hi, so that's why we're here, even though we should probably be somewhere else." Dancey would say something... if she wasn't mute. from D1E: Dancey, which group? :P We're both in separate groups and don't know about the other despite being literally next to each other. from Dancey: Probably with the space nerds and all because the two feline dorks love space so much because I love space so much from D1E: Both groups are space nerds I think. Need to get Team to confirm on that though. ---THE GREAT something--- Toby was flying around in his NEO form. At certain points he would turn into his slime form, fall to the ground and then bounce back up again and then turned back into his NEO form. He eventually got to the ground, and turned back into his Human form. "Hey everyone! Did I miss anything?" Just then Toby noticed a bright light in the sky, but it was very tiny. "Huh. Must just be some sort of super bright star." ---Team F.--- Sunny lashes out, burning Toby with the weakest solar flare he can create. It still really hurts. This also attracts Tychi and Ninn. ---THE GREAT something--- When Toby was hit, he ate a Pie and was healed, because logic. "Why did you do that?" He then looked at the light in the sky again. It was a small bit larger. "..." ---disOneEditor--- (can't be bothered to fix the capital RIP but technically yes that is it oh well) Ninn pokes her head around the corner as Tychi fusses with the equipment. Basically, now, Ninn's face looks like o_o. Tychi has no curiosity for what just happened. ---Team F.--- Hobs pokes his head...? around the corner. Sunny floats above him, commenting "What's happening?" in a girlish-esque voice. from D1E: "girlish-esque voice". "girlish". You realize that I have a low voice and I am indeed female, right.... ---disOneEditor--- Ninn and Tychi are now face to face with Sunny and Hobs. Tychi is alarmed by Hobs but pats Sunny anyway. Tychi seems unaffected by the little echo. Ninn pulls out a very Star Trek-esque tricorder and reads what it says, noting that Hobs is a very interesting being for his kind today. ---Team F.--- Somehow, Tychi is not burned by touching a literal sun. ---disOneEditor--- Tychi keeps petting the burning sun and is not burned. Luck rules. (:P) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is internally freaking out about being near a literal sun echo, in which it is almost not noticeable. ---THE GREAT something--- Toby looked at the bright light again. It was larger now. "I'm gonna go check that out." He then ran up a nearby ramp, and when he got to the top he turned into his NEO form and flew closer to the light. He then scanned it with his Lock On powers and he then knew what it was. "Oh no..." He then just began falling down to the Far, Far Range. There was a loud crash and Toby just stayed on the ground. No, he wasn't dead, just in total shock. ---disOneEditor--- Tychi says something like, "I've got work to do!" before dashing off. However, it could've also been, "I NEED POPCORN FOR THIS NOW" or an explanation for hopping away just as ridiculous as that. Ninn looks at the ground where Tychi was two seconds earlier and turns around while Tychi pushes the rest of her equipment into the cave. Tychi has no regard for the person who just fell from the sky but she does want to get these electronics on soon. ---THE GREAT something--- "its the end its the end its the end its the end its the end its the end" Toby is clearly crazy. Or just in such a shock that he says It's the end constantly. ---Danceykitty--- Darky looks frantically in Dancey's equipment for a telescope, and finds one. She sets it up and checked out what was going on. She doesn't seem very happy about what she saw,"Oh no..." ---THE GREAT something--- Toby instantly stood up and went beside Darky. "You see it too, don't you?" ---Team F.--- Hobs is peeved. "SUNNY! DO SOMETHING!" "If I melted the asteroid, the heat I'd release would torch the Range in an instant. So I can't really." ---Danceykitty--- Darky starts to slightly panic,"Ok, now that I saw what blue slime saw, I'm slightly freaking out about this. Dancey, any idea on what to do?" Dancey shrugged. ---Squidy822--- Squidy appared in human form with Mike on his head. "Hey guys you're all going to die! And theres nothing you can do about it! Yay!" Erebus was also randomly next too Darky. He was waiting for her to see him and probably get scared or something. ---Danceykitty--- Darky did infact get scared, jumping and falling on her back. She rolls back on her paws, and asks everyone,"Ok, does anyone have any idea on what to do about this?" ---THE GREAT something--- "We could destroy the asteroid, but the debris would cause the same amount of destruction, maybe even worse. The asteroid is about 10 miles cubed, and judging by the speed and distance, we have 1 day before impact. Also," He then teleported behind Squidy.. "d o n ' t t h i n k y o u a r e a b o v e c o n s e q u e n c e s" He then teleported back to where he was, and turned back into his Human form. ---DisOneEditor--- Tychi is still in her new cave home and throws a book at Toby, hitting him on the head by some chance. Oops. The book title reads, "HOW TO BUILD A SPACESHIP FOR DUMMIES". Ninn has no shame for making Tychi that. ---Squidy822--- Erebus chuckled. Squidy looked at Toby grinning sorta insanely. "But I am!" ---THE GREAT something--- Toby picked up the book and threw it back at Tychi. "I can build a spaceship before you know it." Just then, there was a blur of Blue and a spaceship appeared behind Toby. "I'm faster than light. Oh, and I have an idea. We can get fragments of this planet when it explodes, and use them to make a new planet. I've put in a Gravity Generator, which we can use for making gravity on our new planet." Just then there was a flash of light in the sky, and time sped up VERY quickly. Eventually time went back to normal and the Asteroid was very close to the planet. "OKAY WHO SPED TIME UP!? Well anyways, we'll need to go in the spaceship now. I've sent all the normal slimes on another spaceship, and its already been launched." ---Sheep Slime--- "Uh, Toby? You joined the space crew?" Clockwork was there, with Sheep Slime on top of his top hat. "Also, it was a team effort to build that Gravity Generator." Clockwork then looked to Castellor, who had secretly followed along. "Castellor surprisingly knows a lot about space and engineering." Detruire floated on over. "What? Who's Castell... ohhh." Detruire rolled her nonexistent eyes. "This thing? How is THIS in the..."space crew?" The "space crew" isn't even a good name for it!" Clockwork shrugged. "Oh yeah. Castellor, new member, didn't want to get officially introduced into the Cool Cosmic Creating-Stuff Club." Detruire ignored how stupid that name sounded. "So, sounds like we're gonna die soon. Hey, blue slime human thing, if you're so great, can you call the spaceship over so we can get on board? Not everyone can fly." she said, then with a mocking tone, said "Cough cough, Clockwork, who would only be able to fly if we turned him into an airplane" before adding another sarcastic, "Cough cough." ---THE GREAT something--- "The spaceship is ready to go." Just then the meteor was caught in the gravity of the planet, but went in an arc and hit the opposite side of the planet. "EVERYONE GET IN THE SPACESHIP NOW!" ---DisOneEditor--- Ninn picks up Tychi's (packed) equipment and kits, runs it into the spaceship, and places it down. She dashes back outside to grab Tychi and her things as a small blue rock-tabby hops inside, stowing away below. Ninn brings Tychi inside and laughs at how Kek and Noodle were taking a break in another solar system. Idiots. ---XxKatakxX--- A small silver blur is throwing normal slimes into cryogenic chambers. Soon, the place is mostly evacuated. A certain guardian is frantically trying to get as many echoes as possible before getting thrown into the ship. He packs up: * A net * A rubber duckie * As many echoes as possible * Knowledge that he's going to be judged for bringing a rubber duckie * Books * Sadness, because he knows the Ruins are getting destroyed. * Realization echoes can't be destroyed, and sudden happiness * A long list ---Sheep Slime--- Clockwork quickly threw Sheep Slime onto the ship, getting aboard himself, with Detruire trying to get past the crowd also entering it. Hikaridaku was already inside, as Daku was actively trying to prevent Hikari from messing with the engine. The engines only let out a bit of smoke, as all the wasted energy was converted into more energy for the ship. Less waste, ey? Clockwork motioned everyone to get on. "Ship will be launching in one minute. Get on everyone, we're making an early departure!" ---Team F.--- Hobs notices no one is in the pilot seat so... Sunny floats into the cargo bay, takes one look at Savari (OH SORRY I MEAN MALE FRIEND (that's actually not helping - d1e)), and promptly leaves. Zane gets in the co-pilot seat, only for Hobs to lock his controls. A crowd of echoes refuses to get on. Hopefully they'll survive. "''Launching in T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." '''In the background, you can hear someone singing. "Go go go go! On an adventure! The thingamajigger is up and AWAYYYYYY!" ---Squidy822--- Squidy throws all of Squidys characters that arent currently in the RP into a pocket dimension to be pulled at leisure. The others are thrown onto the ship. He then floats on top of the ship and rests. ---DisOneEditor--- Ninn has the sudden realization that the "floor" is made of magnets and she has metal bones. Oops. Too late now. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, as Darky was still standing on her hind legs, grabbed her and ran quickly into the space ship. ---THE GREAT something--- There was a loud noise, and the planet shook. Cracks began to fill the land. Toby then began running to the ship, and an explosion nearly got him, but he just ran fast enough to escape it. He ran into the spaceship and closed the door, then the ship flew off into space. "Well that was a clos-" He was cut of by the sound of the planet exploding, and a piece of the planet nearly hit the ship. "Goodbye, Far Far Range." Space Stage ---THE GREAT something--- "We need to get pieces of the planet and make our own one. We could blow up the Moon Moon, but that would leave the Tarlossus floating around." ---Sheep Slime--- "Aaand when did you become a science expert all of a sudden?" asked the sassy ice ghost. Clockwork was making sure everyone got on, when realizing Castellor was literally sticking on the side of the ship. Clockwork wondered if that was even physically possible for a second, before going through the airlock door and helping Castellor inside. Castellor went to go look at the mini space pods, when realizing something important. "Hey, top-hat wearin' idiot! Did you remember to change out the defective space pod?" Clockwork shook his head. "No, I though you were going to!" "Well did you at least mark the one that was defective?" "Sorry, nope!" Castellor let out a soft tarr-like growl, before going into the engine room. ---THE GREAT something--- "Looks like one person will be flying out into space if we need to use the escape pods. For now we should concentrate on making a new planet. Oh, and I installed a mechanism into the ship. If something happens that stops us from making a new planet, like someone activates the gravity generator before we have to," Toby then activated the generator. "We can fix it, by saying Timejump. TIMEJUMP!" just then time rewinded to before Toby activated the generator, but everyone remembered everything. "Oh, and I've been an expert at Science for a long time. I do quite a lot of research sometimes." ---Team F.--- Kaylah checks the escape pods to see if she can discern which one is defective. The only thing she finds is Taylor sitting one of them. Zane gets a brilliant idea that may require time jumping. In the midst of the remains of the planet, he leaves the Gravity Module, after convincing Hobs its a great idea. He turns it on and as pieces of the planet start attaching together, he waits to see what Sheepers thinks of it. (coff coff) ---THE GREAT something--- "Thats what we're trying to do, make a new planet from the remains of the old one. There should be enough of the Slime Sea left. We can use bits of the Moon Moon too, but we need to explode it first." ---Sheep Slime--- Hikari rolled their eyes at the blue-slime-human-combo. "Toby don't need explain everything." Daku was fiddling around with an origami crane. "Hikari, get 999 more crane paper, and we can make wish!" Hikari looked at Daku questioningly. "Hikari can make OWN wishes come true. Even if Hikari did need wish, Hikari just turn 666 paper crane upside down." "Think of all fun stuff we do with a wish! And all the cranes!" was Daku, who was obviously excited about paper cranes and such. Hikari gave an annoyed growl. "What are you, twelve?" "On scale of 1 to 10, yes!" replied Daku. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey tried to make a paper crane herself using a sheet of paper she had brought. She fails miserably, and remembers that she can't origami. Darky is currently looking out of the window to see the stars of the galaxy, probably caring more about that than Toby's plan. ---Team F.--- Zane folds a paper crane and throws it into space, before being pulled by the Gravity Module. All around, pieces of the Range slam into place on the gravity module. He watches the Ancient Ruins fly past the window, with a couple of echoes huddled in a corner to not get thrown into space. Hobs swivels thrusters towards the gravity module and burns fuel at just enough of a rate to keep the ship from moving at all. Taylor starts eating. A lot. ---Squidy822--- Squidy teleports over to Hikari and Daku. "Hey, Kari. You're number one." Squidy proceeded to turn into a mouse and teleport onto Clockwork's shoulder before Hikari could realize what he meant by that. Squidy is evil. ---Team F.--- Conveniently, space tarts start to float in from somewhere in a meteor style fashion. The station is bombarded with blackish goopy tarts as alarms blare. "ACTIVATE THE DEFENSE PROTOCOLS!" Initiating lockdown sequence. Powering up weapons... Zane proceeded to scour the area with anti-bio beam weapons. ---THE GREAT something--- Toby turned into his NEO form and readied his arm cannons to fire at any Tarrs. Category:Roleplay Category:Teamfortress2328's Pages